


I Guess You're Just What I Needed

by the_taste_of_ink



Category: One Direction
Genre: Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain Kink, Rimming, Situational Humiliation, Spanking, Subspace, but its not bad Harry is embarrassed a bit but not full blown humiliation if that makes sense, tattoos Harry gets one from a professional not Louis, this is about what happened after tattoo roulette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_taste_of_ink/pseuds/the_taste_of_ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry remembers that he can't get a tattoo in front of fans but Louis makes him do it anyways. What the cameras didn't show you during the Late Late Tattoo Roulette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Guess You're Just What I Needed

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know guys, like i don't even know.

As soon as Harry sat in the tattoo chair, he realized this was a very bad idea. He couldn't get a tattoo on live television what if he… 

“Are you sure about this? Are you sure?” James asked while the audience screamed. 

Ah, no. No he was not sure about this. He was not sure at all. 

“I need to make a quick trip to the loo,” he said to James but his eyes were on Louis hoping they said ‘We need to talk’. 

James nodded with a smile on his face “Yeah sure go but be quick yeah? We've don't want to keep our audience waiting.” 

Harry nodded and rushed off stage towards the bathrooms, his stomach tied in knots. 

He made his way to the sinks and stared at himself in the mirror, “Why did you agree to this Styles, don't you ever think,” he said to his reflection. 

“Asking the real questions there, Styles,” Louis said from the doorway with a tiny smile on his face. 

Harry frowned at him but chose to ignore the quip, now is not the time he has bigger issues like “I can't do it, Lou. I can't get a tattoo on camera! Not where the fans can see! This was a bad idea, Lou I can't,” he said nervously playing with his rings. 

“You can,” is all Louis said walking towards him. 

Harry shook his head and whined, “I can't Lou I really really can't. I'll embarrass myself out there. What if I,” he lowered his voice to a whisper as if they weren't alone in the restroom, “get hard when he's tattooing me?” 

Louis’ smile was wicked and not at all an appropriate response to his boyfriend of five years turmoil. 

“That'll make it more fun,” Louis said fingering one of Harry's long curls. 

Harry's nostrils flared as a blush started to creep up his cheeks, “Louis,” he whined, his body swaying close to the shorter male. 

Louis pulled sharply at the curl making Harry hiss. Louis watched as Harry chewed on his bottom lip and pulled on his hair again. 

Harry moaned softly and reached out for Louis waist. “This isn't helping,” he whined. Harry tried to pull their bodies together but Louis grabbed two fistfuls of Harry's hair and pulled until Harry had to throw his head back to keep the strands from coming out. 

It left his throat open and vulnerable to Louis mouth and Louis had to put his teeth on the pale skin. He didn't leave a mark, not yet, he just bit hard enough for Harry to feel it. 

“You're tucked aren't you?” Louis asked placing soft kisses against Harry's skin. Harry let out a soft hum making Louis tisk a his fingers flex against Harry's scalp. 

“Use your words, darling.” 

“Yes,” Harry replied. 

“Yes, what Harry?” Louis asked pushing his knee in between Harry's thighs. 

“Yes daddy, yes I tucked," he said rocking his hips slowly as if Louis wouldn't feel it and tell him to stop. "‘S gonna hurt if I get hard,” he whimpered, pouting a bit.

Louis placed one last kiss on Harry's throat before stepping away, ignoring Harry's displeased whimper. “Then don't get hard,” is all Louis said before walking out of the bathroom. 

Harry had to take multiple deep breaths before he could follow. 

Don't get hard, right. Harry could do that. 

OoO

Harry couldn't do it. 

The sound of the tattoo gun starting up made him shiver. The first touch of it to his skin made him bite his lip. He could feel the flush on his skin and he prayed his nipples weren't visible through his blazer because they were hard as rocks. 

By the time the first ‘T’ was crossed, Harry was gone. The pain shot endorphins through his blood stream making every touch feel like electricity down his spine. 

He could hear the crowd cheering around him and the band playing some upbeat tune but he couldn't focus on it. 

“Welcome back to the Late Late show!" James said standing above Harry. "During the break our Harry has been getting a, umm, Late Late tattoo right here on his arm. How does it feel Harry, how are you?” James asked and Harry just smiled. 

He needed to say words he needed words. 

Harry looked over at Louis who frowned at him. Harry frowned back, what had he done? Wasn't he being good? 

_‘Use your words’_ Louis mouthed at him and Harry nodded slightly. 

“I feel good,” he said and fuck was that his voice? He sounded fucked out fuck, “I'm.. I’m a little woozy,” he said covering his face trying to get a seconds breath. 

James and the audience laughed and Harry peeked and saw Louis smiling at him. 

Good he's doing good. 

James had him reveal the tattoo and Harry looked around not knowing which camera to point his arm at, there were too many options. He sort of directed his arm to each camera in confusion. 

Louis motioned to one and Harry obediently showed the tattoo.

It was tiny, it was so small he shouldn't be halfway under from such a small tattoo.

Maybe it's the audience too. The cameras everywhere. Knowing that people were doing to see him like this, that he was going to have to pretend that he wasn't straining against his tuck right now. Fuck. 

James talked some more, he could hear Niall and Liam laughing at something behind him but he wasn't following. 

James came up behind him and hugged him tight and Harry almost whimpered at the feeling. 

“And One Direction will be performing right here after the break!” James said and Harry felt dread in his stomach. 

He couldn't sing like this, as it was he could hardly stand without falling into the urge to drop to his knees and crawl to Louis. 

This was such a bad idea. 

James motioned to see Harry's arm and he obeyed. 

“Does it hurt?” James asked, and the microphones must be off because it sounded softer than before. 

“Yes,” Harry breathed. It did hurt. It hurt so good. He felt his cock try to jerk but it couldn't move in his constricting underwear and he couldn't help the whine that came from his mouth. 

James looked up concerned. Whatever he saw in Harry's face had him blush to the roots of his hair. “Like that a bit too much, eh Styles? I should have known.” 

“I need,” Harry started and then stopped, biting at his lip. He wasn't supposed to ask anyone but Louis for what he wanted right now. And where was Louis, he needed Louis, needed his daddy. 

James looked over Harry's shoulder and nodded, gently taking his hands off Harry's body. 

Harry whined again. He needed someone to touch him or he was going to float away. 

“Harry why don't you go to the dressing rooms and take a second, ok,” James asked softly. 

Harry nodded and made his way towards the dressing rooms. 

Once he reached the dressing rooms, Harry immediately dropped to his knees with his arms clasped behind his back, making sure to keep his hands off his newly bandaged arm. 

He's not sure how long he knelt there before the door was opening and he could smell Louis lemon and smoke scent.

 _‘Like a campfire full of lemons’ he told Louis once with his nose pressed to Louis chest as they spooned in bed. Louis just laughed, 'You do talk a lot of shit, Styles'_. 

“Look at you, already on your knees just how I wanted you,” Louis said locking the door behind himself. “Such a good boy for me Harry” 

Harry breathed a sigh of content. He was good. He was being good. 

“Are you hard?” Louis asked standing in front of Harry, running gentle fingers through his hair. “Did you get hard in front of all those people, hmm? Got so hard you're wet with it, didn't you” 

Harry gasped and leaned forward, mouthing at Louis crotch which was right in front of him. 

He managed to get slobber over the front of Louis jeans before he was pulled back roughly by his hair. 

“Did I say you could do that?” Louis asked snapping Harry's head back. 

“I… please daddy, please. Want your cock, please,” Harry begged. Louis was pulling his hair so hard wetness was gathering in the corner of his eyes. 

Louis let go cursing softly. 

“I'm supposed to be bringing you back up so we can perform,” he said to himself, gently caressing Harry's face. 

“Look at me darling, open your eyes,” Louis ordered softly and Harry didn't even realise they were shut. 

He opened them, looking up into Louis face and Louis cursed again. 

Harry let out a whimper, thinking Louis was mad at him. He was trying to be good, he was really. But he couldn't help it. 

Louis shushed him and bent to press a kiss to his forehead, “Not mad at you sweetheart, never mad at you.” 

Harry smiled softly, “‘M good?” he asked making Louis laugh. “You're so good darling. But I need you to try to come up for me. Can you do that?” 

Harry frowned. Why would he want to come up? He's good here, everything is cool and smooth. Like his brain has been wrapped in golden silk, he likes it here. 

“Can you try darling,” Louis ordered and Harry pouted. He couldn't come up. Not yet. He pressed his face to Louis thighs, so that he could hide and Louis let out a sigh. 

“That's a no. Alright, darling, alright,” he said petting Harry's hair. 

Harry hummed softly, feeling happy right here on Louis thighs. He could smell the musky scent of Louis arousal and couldn't help biting at his thigh making Louis hiss and accidentally pull at the hair in his hand. 

Harry moaned and bit again hoping to get another. 

Louis just tapped the side of his face, “Enough of that,” he said and pulled out his phone. 

“Li? Hey yeah Harry's not fit to go out there,” he said idly petting Harry. “Oh do shut up Liam for one second. We have the bit we recorded earlier don't we? Yeah I know it was a practice shot but it's what we've got to use mate. No, he can't go out there like this, not happening,” Louis said his voice clearly said don't argue with me. It was so close to his dom voice that Harry shuddered. 

“Look, Li I've got to go. I gotta deal with my boy,” he said making Harry preen, then promptly hung up in Liam's face. 

“Harry, love? Baby,” Louis said crouching down so that they were at eye level. “I need you to stand for me, love. I'm going to take you home.” 

It took a second for the words to register as when they did Harry let out a whine. He didn't want to get up. He wanted to stay right here. 

“Harry, now” Louis ordered and yeah okay he's getting up. 

Harry swayed a bit when he was on his feet but managed to keep his balance. He's not sure how long he was kneeling like that but now that he was standing his knees ached a bit. 

“I know darling, I know. Let's get you home.” 

Louis didn't even bother grabbing their bags, just grabbed his keys and his wallet from off the table and ushered Harry out of the room, Niall can deal with it all. 

Harry lost a bit of time in between leaving the studio and getting to the car. He's not sure how they managed it without bumping into any fans but they did and now they were on their way home. 

“Daddy,” he said just to be saying it. 

Louis hummed and took one hand off the steering wheel to rub Harry's thigh. 

“We're almost home, love,” he promised, squeezing Harry's leg. 

“Home,” Harry repeated smiling happily. 

The drive from the studio to their home in Malibu usually took close to an hour but they must have hit a lucky spot of no traffic or maybe Louis was speeding in and out of traffic, Harry wasn't sure but the trip didn't take long and before he knew it, Louis was ushering him out the car and into the house. 

“Up the stairs love, I want you on the bed. On you back. Keep your clothes on.” 

Harry nodded and carefully made his way up the stairs to their room. He wanted to take off his clothes, the ache of his cock was getting unbearable at this point. 

But he was good so he kicked off his shoes only and laid in his back on the bed with his palms pressed down on the mattress. 

Louis didn't leave him for long. Harry heard him come into the room and set something down before he floated in his line of sight. 

“Look at you, such a pretty sight,” he said running one finger down Harry's chest where his shirt gaped open. His body automatically arched up at the feeling, wanting more of Louis skin on his skin. 

“Shh,” Louis said carefully unbuttoning the last few buttons. He pushed the shirt and blazer off Harry's body leaving him with just his jeans on. 

“Daddy please, ‘t hurts,” Harry begged. He was shaking with arousal that couldn't go anywhere. He was only half hard because every time his cock tried to fill with more blood it strained against his gaff, making it pinch which started the cycle of arousal all over again. 

“I know love, I know.” Louis quickly unbuttoned Harry's jeans, pealing the right material off his body. “So pretty, as pretty as a bird, you are,” Louis said cupping Harry's almost completely flat crotch. 

Harry let out a loud moan and squeezed his thighs shut trying to stop the pleasurable sensation. 

“Daddy please, it hurts. It hurts too much,” Harry begged. 

Louis quickly removed his and and urged Harry to stand. “Here, stand up so I don't pull anything.” 

Harry fumbled to his feet, having to hold onto Louis so he wouldn't fall down. 

“There we are, shh I've got you,” Louis promised as he kneeled down and gently removed the last bit of clothing covering Harry. As soon as it was freed, Harry's cock filled up. It was so fast it slapped against Louis face making him snort a laugh. 

“Is that better love? How does it feel? Are you sore?” 

Harry shook his head as his hips jumped, trying to hold still. He wanted to press his cock into Louis mouth. He's been turned on for so long he's almost dizzy with it. Any pain he felt before was drowned out by the pleasure. 

“Touch me please, daddy touch me,” he begged. 

“Give me your arm,” Louis ordered and Harry thrust out his left arm so Louis could see the tattoo. It was wrapped in clear plastic as he could see how red it was, the skin still a bit inflamed. He pressed a kiss right under it and Harry came. 

He didn't mean to and he let out a pained groan as his cock jerked, coming completely untouched. 

Louis blinked in surprise with bit of come painted across his chin and mouth. He licked his lips absently and Harry let out another pained groan. 

“Harry,” Louis said firmly making Harry tremble. He wasn't supposed to come without permission. He knew the rules, but he couldn't help himself. It was just too much. 

“‘M sorry daddy. Daddy. So sorry, ‘m sorry,” Harry babbled gripping Louis shoulders. 

“Get in the bed, face down. I don't want to look at you right now,” Louis ordered. 

Harry let out a sob but obeyed, pressing his warm face into his pillow, still saying “sorry” over and over. 

“Be quiet,” Louis ordered and Harry shut his mouth. 

“I thought you were going to be good for me. You were doing so well I was going to suck you off.” Harry groaned at that, Louis mouth on him was a treat. They didn't do it often, Louis didn't like it as much as Harry did; and now he's ruined it because he couldn't be good. 

“I want you to count,” was all Louis said before the first smack to his arse. 

Harry gasped in surprise and choked out, “one” right before Louis did it again and again. 

They got to fifteen before Harry started crying. By twenty he was hard again trying not to grind his hips into the mattress. He was slurring by forty, the numbers coming out unintelligibly. 

Louis gave him a break at fifty, running his hands over Harry's hit skin making him whine and try to jerk away but that just make him press his cock into the mattress which made him cry out. 

“Don't you come, Harry. Do you hear me?” Louis asked, “Do you need your ring or can you do it on your own?” 

Harry had to gasp into the pillow before he could answer. He wanted to be good and do it on his own, but he didn't think he could. 

“I… ring daddy,” he said that pressing his face further into the mattress. 

He could hear Louis fumbling in the side table drawer and then Louis tap on his hip, “Roll over.” 

It took a minute for Harry's body to cooperate before he could turn into his back and when his arse met with the bed he let out a yelp and tried to roll back. It stung, his arse was throbbing from the spanking. 

Before he could turn over again, Louis pressed him down by his hips pushing his arse deeper into the mattress. 

Harry let out these high pitched “nngh’s” while Louis startled his thighs. “Be quiet,” he ordered pinching one of Harry's nipples so hard his cock jerked and let out a bubble of precome against his stomach. 

Harry bit his bottom lip to stifle his noises, his nostrils flaring as he tried to take in deep breaths. 

Louis picked up the lube and drizzled it directly onto Harry's cock, not caring out the cold temperatures that made him hiss. He quickly lubed Harry up before picking up a silicone ring and carefully sliding it down Harry's cock until it was snug on the base. 

“How's that? That good?” Louis asked fingering the ring gently. Harry nodded, lifting his chin up, hoping for a kiss. 

Louis left him waiting for a moment to make him squirm before he leaned down and obliged, putting biting kisses on Harry's mouth. 

When he leaned up, Louis just watched Harry quietly, his thumbs absently rubbing on his nipples. 

After a while Louis nodded and reached for the lube again. Harry moaned and tried to spread his legs but Louis shook his head. 

“No. I'm going to ride you, baby, and if you make me come, I might be persuaded to let you come tonight,” Louis said rubbing his slicked fingers together, “Or I might leave you hard until tomorrow. I haven't decided.” 

With that, Louis slid off Harry's lap and before Harry could complain, Louis was back on him except he had his back to him so that Harry could watch him finger himself. 

“No touching,” Louis warned and then proceeded to sit on two of his fingers. Harry moaned louder than Louis did at the sight. He loved fingering Louis, loved feeling how tight he was around his fingers, loved making him shake with two pressed right against his spot. 

Harry licked his lips and watched as Louis gently rocked against his hand, watching his fingers slowly disappear in and out of his hole. 

Harry's wanted to put his mouth on Louis arse. Make him arch and scream with his tongue pressed inside him. But he was a good boy. And he wasn't going to touch. 

Louis was mumbling softly to himself, as if he wasn't aware he was making any noise and Harry wanted to hear him. He needed Louis voice if he couldn't touch. 

“Daddy,” Harry mewled, his thighs flexing in restraint. 

Louis looked over his shoulder and watched Harry's face. Harry's pouted and Louis tutted. 

“What is it baby?” he asked rocking his hips from side to side as he added a third finger, “You want to touch? Want to put your fingers in me? Make _-ah_ make me scream?” 

“Please,” Harry begged, his fingers flexing beside Louis calf, “Please can I? Please” 

Louis hummed softly and then shook his head, “No. Only good boys can touch.” 

Harry let out a sob and clenched his hands into a fists. “‘M good, daddy, I can be good,” he whined, “Please let me touch you, please.” 

“I said no Harry,” Louis said who's voice wobbling a bit, as he fucked his fingers in faster. 

Harry whimpered and Louis slapped his thigh in rebuke. 

Louis slid his fingers out his hole, biting his lip on a whine, and went to line himself with Harry's cock. 

“Louis I want…” Harry started and then stopped sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. 

“What baby?” 

“I wonna see you, please,” Harry asked softly. 

Louis was still for a moment before he maneuvered his body so that he always facing Harry. “Of course baby, I love having you watch me,” Louis said and then sank down on Harry's cock. 

Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head and every muscle in his body tensed as he tried to stay still and let Louis control the pace.

Once Louis was sitting comfortably he seat a fast pace, roughly riding Harry into the mattress.

“Oh fuck!” Harry hollered throwing his head back, “Daddy, oh fuck daddy!” 

Louis kept his pace, steadily wrecking Harry with each rise and fall of his body. 

“C’mon baby, fuck me,” Louis commanded swiveling his hips just right, “Don't make me do all the work Harry”

Harry gasped and planted his feet on the bed to gain leverage. Then he started fucking up into Louis, snapping his hips up as Louis went down. 

“Yeah, just like that, just like that Harry,” Louis cried digging his nails into Harry's skin. “You doing so good, fucking daddy so well. So good for Daddy, baby” 

Harry was floating again. His brain back in the place it was back at the Late Late studio while he was on his knees waiting for Louis. 

He was good. 

He wasn't sure how long Louis fucked him, and Louis was the one doing the fucking despite the position. Harry could feel. Feel the rough blankets against his arse, Louis arse slapping against his thighs, and the pleasure of having Louis tight body surrounding his cock. Harry wanted to come so badly, but he couldn't. He had to get Louis off first, make his daddy feel good first. 

Harry rolled his hips up and slightly to the right and heard Louis scream. “Ah, Harry, right there. Right, oh fuck me just like that. Don't stop, baby, you're gonna make me come.” 

Harry let out a happy noise. He loved making his daddy come. Loved feeling Louis come apart from his cock. 

Louis was steadily getting louder with each thrust, letting out loud “uh uh uh”s until he was nearly screaming with it. 

“So good Harry, so good,” he praised making Harry shiver. And then Louis was clenching around his cock rhythmically as he started to come, one hand placed on Harry's chest for balance as the other pulled himself off. 

“Baby, oh fuck, baby!” Louis hollered marking Harry up with his come. 

Harry shook as if he were the one coming, but he couldn't because of the ring and because daddy didn't say he could. So he kept fucking Louis through his orgasm, until his was whimpering high in his throat and placing his hand, wet with his come, on Harry's hip to make him stop. 

“Daddy did I...” Harry asked. 

“You did so good baby. So good,” Louis praised breathlessly. “You made Daddy feel so, so good, I’m so proud of you, love.”

He sat there for a moment just catching his breath and making Harry absolutely crazy with the feeling of him clenching around his cock. 

Carefully, Louis lifted himself off Harry, making them both make noise of complaint. 

“Turn over baby,” Louis said patting Harry's hip, “Gonna eat you out, c’mon.”

Harry turned over so fast he nearly kicked Louis in the face. “Easy, easy,” Louis said giggling. 

Harry laid on his front, pressing his face into the cool pillow while Louis got in position behind him. 

At first Louis just touched him. Pet him from shoulder to the slight swell of his bum. Then his mouth followed the trail of his hands. Placing soft kisses, then not so soft kisses against Harry's back making Harry squirm. 

“Be patient,” Louis said with a sharp nip on one of Harry's cheeks, still hot from the spanking. Harry cried out as he shifted away from the sting. 

Louis didn't say anything, just parted Harry's cheeks and licked at his hole. 

Harry jerked as if he were being electrocuted, muscles tensed and a low groan fell from his mouth. 

Louis simply lapped at his hole, getting him wet. His pace was sporadic. Sometimes he left long licks from Harry's balls up to his crack and others were fast darting laps directly at his hole. He left sucking kisses directly at Harry's center making him sob with pleasure. Harry shifted up to his knees so Louis had a better angle, fighting the urge to reach back and push Louis face closer to his hole. 

Louis mouth worked over him, his lips sucking around Harry's rim while his tongue digs deeper. Harry let out such a high pitched whine that Louis started a bit. He ran a soothing hand down Harry's flank as kept poking his tongue deeper into Harry's hole. 

Harry was babbling into the pillow, not entirely sure what he was saying and it didn't matter as long as Louis kept fucking him with his tongue. 

Harry slowly began to thrust his hips backwards, riding Louis face. Louis allowed it for a while until Harry started to thrust back faster, trying to get more of his tongue. 

“Don't be greedy,” Louis chastised, pinching his hip. 

“S-sorry daddy,” Harry apologized holding still when Louis resumed his licking. 

Louis was started to get hard again from the taste of Harry on his tongue and from his boys moans. He wasn't sure how he was going to get off again, but he definitely was going to before Harry did. 

He reached over for the lube and slicked up his fingers, pressing one beside his tongue making Harry jerk when it pressed down against his prostate. 

Harry's cock was leaking and jerking into the mattress but he couldn't come. Harry clawed at the sheets trying to release some of the pressure. 

Louis leaned down to suckle on Harry's balls and that's when Harry started to cry. Loud sobs falling from his mouth. 

Louis cooed softly but kept his fingers fucking into Harry, stretching him enough so it wouldn't hurt but not too much so Harry could feel it. 

“Gonna fuck you,” Louis said kissing his way up to Harry's back, “And you're not going to come until I do. Understand?” 

Harry nodded, tears still running down his cheeks. 

Louis didn't make him talk, seeing that he was overwhelmed. He just pulled his fingers out and angled himself at Harry's hole. He pressed a kiss to Harry's shoulder blades, “Love you so much,” he murmured as he pushed towards home. 

Harry's head fell forward on a groan. 

Louis slowly built up speed of his thrusts knowing Harry didn't like it fast straight away. He kept his thrust controlled until Harry slumped down, his arms giving out, and then Louis started to fuck him. 

Louis hips slapped against Harry's already sore arse making him keen loudly. 

Louis gripped Harry's hips so he couldn't pull away and kept fucking him, chasing his own pleasure. “Gonna fuck you ‘till I come. Gonna stuff you full of it,” Louis promised making Harry cry out, “Then I'm gonna make you come all over my hand. You want that baby? Wonna make daddy come? Make me feel good before you get yours?” 

“Yes daddy, yes, please,” Harry gasped. 

Louis nodded even though Harry couldn't see him and kept fucking him, angling his hips to press right on Harry's spot with each brutal thrust. 

Harry was losing time again. All that he could feel was Louis, his scenes full of him. His smell, the sounds he was making, and the feeling of him fucking right onto his spot, making stars flash beneath his closed eyelids. He gasped out when Louis picked up speed, fucking him impossibly faster making it hard to catch his breath with out good it was. 

“Yeah that's it. That's… gonna come baby, okay. Gonna come,” Louis said and fucked into Harry two, three more times before he stilled coming deep inside Harry's arse. 

Louis wasted no time, reaching down to pull the ring off Harry's cock. Harry let out a cry of relief and fucked his hips up into the air. 

He was so wet his cock was dripping a puddle into the mattress. 

Louis grabbed hold of him and starting stroking him fast and hard. 

“Daddy, daddy, ‘M gonna… I can't,” Harry sobbed trying to hold back until he got permission. 

Louis shushed him gently rocking his hips into Harry to give him more stimulation, “It's okay baby, want you to come. Want you to come all over daddy's hand, that's it,” Louis urged, tightening his fist. 

Harry let out loud “ah ah ah”s with every breath until he stilled completely can came all over Louis fist and all over the bed. His muscles failed him and he slumped down into the wet spot, his breath coming in heavy pants. 

He must have blacked out for a bit because when he opened his eyes, he was clean and Louis was holding him to his chest running a wet flannel down his cheeks. 

“Hiya, love you back?” Louis asked with a bright smile. 

It took Harry a second before he could nod his head. 

“Words, Harry, use your words.”

That took even longer and all Harry could manage was a croaky, “daddy.”

“Not quite with me, it's okay. I've got you, baby,” Louis said rubbing Harry's back. Harry hummed and drifted some more. He wasn't sure how long it was before Louis was pressing a straw to his lips. “Drink,” he said and Harry obeyed, “Slowly, slowly,” Louis said laughing softly. 

Harry could taste the sweet juice wet his dry mouth and it brought him back up some more. He drank until Louis pulled the straw away and sighed happily. 

“‘M here,” he said softly, kissing Louis neck. 

“Welcome back. How do you feel? Sore?” Louis asked cupping Harry's face so he was looking into his eyes. 

Harry mentally cataloged himself. He was a bit achy but the only sore parts were his bum. He told Louis as such which made him laugh. 

“I'll go get the lotion,” he promised, sliding out of bed. Harry pouted a bit, but his bum really hurt so he didn't complain. 

Louis had his roll to his front while he massaged the cool lotion onto his cheeks. “‘S all red and warm,” he hummed and Harry could hear the smile in his voice. 

“Sadist,” he joked which made Louis snort. 

“If I'm a sadist, what does that make you?” 

“Lucky.” 

Louis let out a cackle, “Oh I love you.” 

Harry hummed contently, “love you too.”

They were silent for a moment and then Harry asked, “How bad was it? Could you tell I went under?” 

“Naw, I mean I noticed it of course, but I don't think anyone else did.” 

Harry let out a sigh of relief. He didn't embarrass himself as much as he thought he did. That's good. He motioned for Louis to come and Louis did, rolling his eyes, “So demanding.” 

Harry just smiled and closed his eyes. He could sleep for a week. He slowly drifted off with Louis singing softly to him. 

“I don't mind you hangin’ out, and talkin’ in your sleep. I guess you're just what I needed.” 

OoO

Three days later, Niall sent him a link to a tumblr page that was just multiple gifs where you could clearly see his blown out pupils and hard nipples. His face was flushed and he looked drunk. 

“Mother fucker,” he groaned covering his face in embarrassment. But at least he wasn't hard on national television.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing on and off for like 9 years now and up until I got into the one direction fandom I had only written one (1) daddy kink fic. 
> 
> This is my second daddy kink fic in a month and I'm planning like eight more I hate this fandom so so much I had morals once! 
> 
> I'm zaynmademestrong on tumblr, come and say hi!!


End file.
